Jester Powers
with various Jester Powers. From left to right, Fire, Cool, Electric, Wind, and Gravity.]]Jester Powers are special abilities that Formies are able to take on through the use of an item such as a weapon or clothing. In Spark the Electric Jester, they are found as power-ups scattered throughout stages in the form of their associated item, and Spark can collect them to gain their abilities. Spark can hold up to two Jester Powers at a time. He can switch between the two collected powers with the left trigger and drop his current power with the select button. If he only has one collected power, the left trigger switches him back to the default Electric Jester form. If he already has two powers, collecting a new one will replace the power in storage. Electric Jester form at the outskirts of F.M. City.]]Spark's default form. This is the form that he starts in if no power has been picked up, and reverts to if he loses a power. : Electric Shot: Hold and release the attack button. Static Shot: Hold and release the attack button with a full static bar. Dash Attack: Attack during a dash. Down Kick: Down plus attack in the air. Down Kick Bounce: Hit an enemy with the down kick to bounce off of it. Wind Jester form.]]An air manipulation ability with a focus on platforming over combat. : Air Dash: You can dash in the air. Wind Float: Hold the jump button in the air to get a slower descent. Down Kick Dash: Down plus attack in the air. Triple Jump: You can do a triple jump. Ground Wind Dash: Down plus attack on the ground. It can be charged. Charged Shot: It's nothing but wind. Wind Roll: Press down while running or do an attack in the middle of a dash. Gravity Jester form.]] Flying: Press the jump button in the air to fly. Gravity Dash: Attack and press any direction to do a gravity dash. Do it too much and spark will get tired. Gravity Bounce: Gravity Dash into a wall. Air dash: You can do an air dash. Electric Bat .]] Electric Shot: Hold and release the attack button. Static Shot: Hold and release the attack button with a full static bar. Dash Attack: Attack during a dash. Down Kick: Down plus attack in the air. Down Kick Bounce: Hit an enemy with the down kick to bounce off of it. Spark Board : Speed Break: Run at a high speed for a while to trigger it and it will damage enemies as you go. Air Jump: Run off a slope and you'll be able to jump in the air. Great Speed: You can go a lot faster with the board. Plasma Sword : Super Speed: Hold and release the attack button. It's bigger with a full static bar. Blue Balls: Down plus attack on the ground, they damage enemies if they are hit by a regular attack: Up Kick: Press up and attack on ground. Dash Dodge: Is now easier to trigger. Cool Jester : Cool Spin: Mash the attack button either on the ground or in the air to do a spin. Stalactite Shot: Hold and release the attack button. Cool Platform: Down plus attack in the air. Water Skating: The cool jester will automatically freeze water so you can walk on it. Cool Jump Spin: Jump at a high velocity and spark will damage nearby enemies. Fire Jester : Fire Breath: Hold the attack button. Up and Down Fire Kicks: Press up or down and the attack button. Blue Fire: Attack enemies a lot and your attacks will be more powerful and blue. Fire Charges: Do two regular attacks and your up and down attacks will be blue. Fireball: Attack in the middle of a dash to do a fireball. Air Dash: You can do a dash in the air. Edgy Jester : Boosted Double Jump: Press the jump button in the air. Throw Kunai: Hold and release the attack button. Wall Climb: Hold the attack button to walk on any walls, hold up to cling to the ceiling. Down Dash: Press down plus attack in the air. Air Dash: You can dash in the air. Megagram Hammer : Big Slash: Hold and release the attack button. Moon Slash: Hold and release the attack button with a full static bar. Hammer Pound: Down plus attack on the ground. Rocks: You can hit the rocks released on the hammer pound attack to hit enemies. Rock Gun: Down plus attack while on the ground with a full static bar. Small Double Jump: Press jump on air. Archer Jester : Directional Shot: You can Fire your show in all 8 directions. Down Shot: Can only be done in the air. Explosive Arrows: Hold the attack button and release it to get charges. Magical Jester : Magical Blast: Hold and release the attack button. Mega Magical Starfall: Hold and release the attack button with a full static bar. Down Star Throw: Press attack and down in the air to throw a star downwards. Air dash: You have an air dash. Knight Jester : Knight Dash: Hold and release the attack button. Up and Down Slashes: Press up or down and the attack button. The down attack can only be made in the air. Knight Shield: Fill the static bar and you'll get a shield. Mage Jester : Mage Blast: Hold and release the attack button. Mega Mage Blast: Hold and release the attack button with a full static bar. Super Jester Unused Powers Holographic Jester Gunner Jester Cardmaster Jester Category:Power-Ups Category:Formie Technology Category:Jester Powers